


Down to Fuck

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is horny.Frank is tired and unamused.





	Down to Fuck

_"I'm not in the mood."_

  
_"Please Frankie? I'm, like, really horny right now. Can you maybe just blow me?"_

  
_"I'm busy."_

  
_"Pleeeeease?"_

  
_"Gerard."_

  
_"Please?"_

  
_"...Fine."_

  
_"Yay! You're the sweetest."_

  
_"I'm really not."_

  
_"Yes you are."_

  
_"Nope. I am full of angst and hate."_

  
_"Aw, no you're not, Frankie."_

  
_"Fuck you."_

  
_"Well, if you're up for it..."_


End file.
